The present invention relates to a free weight racking system. Specifically, the invention involves the combination of a group of different size free weight plates and a weight rack for racking those plates, in which each different plate of the group is prevented from being racked at a position on the rack not intended for that size weight plate.
It is known in the art to use free weight plates (often called Olympic weight plates) in conjunction with different types of exercise equipment, in order to vary the amount of weight used for different exercises. The free weight plates typically come in denominations of 2.5, 5, 10, 25, 35 and 45 lbs. plates. Generally, each weight plate is disk-shaped, and includes a hole through the plate that is concentric with the circumference of the disk.
The hole in the center of each weight plate allows the plate to be mounted on exercise equipment. Free weight plates may be mounted on various types of exercise equipment, but are most commonly used in conjunction with free weight bars. The ends of the bars are cylindrical in shape and have diameters that complement the size of the bar holes in the weight plates, such that weight plates may be slid onto both ends of the bar. Typically, the bars include collars near their ends that prevent the weights from sliding toward the center of the bar, past their intended position, and for keeping the weights on either end of the bar at the same relative positions with respect to the center of the bar. Typically, equal combinations of weight plates are placed on each side of the bar to maintain balance. Thus, when a user lifts the bar at a point near the center of its length, the weights are equally supported on both ends of the bar.
The bars are generally kept parallel with the ground while the user performs various exercises, such as bicep curls or bench presses. The user adds the plates to the ends of the bars in various combinations to achieve different overall weights, depending on the type of exercise to be performed and the user""s strength. Users also may vary the weight on the weight bar for different sets of repetitions of the same exercise. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for the free weight plates to be added and removed often during the course of a user""s workout.
When not in use, the weight plates are normally stored on a weight rack. The racks are often simple, framed structures with a system of elevated posts on which the weight plates may be mounted (racked). The posts are typically cylindrical and extend out from the rack in a manner substantially parallel with the ground (which may include a slight slope, with the elevation at the free end of the post being slightly higher than at the point of attachment to the weight rack frame). The size of posts (i.e., diameter of the cylinder) normally complements the size of the bar holes, but the diameter may be substantially smaller than that of the bar holes. To rack the weights, a user lifts the weight plate and aligns the bar hole with the post, and then slides the weight onto the post. The posts are usually long enough to allow multiple weight plates to be stored on a single post.
Often, a number of posts are provided on two different sides of a rack, with the posts on each side being vertically aligned. The distance between the vertically arranged posts may vary depending on the weight rack. However, the distances between posts normally coincide with the size of the weight plate intended to be racked at that position (i.e, the distance between the post for racking 45 lbs. plates and the next post may be greater than the distance between other posts, to account for the size (diameter) of the 45 lbs. plate). Most racks are constructed such that the heavier weight plates are intended to be placed on the lower posts and the lighter weight plates are to be placed on the upper posts. However, because each weight plate of a set has the same size bar hole and, therefore, the weight bar posts will inherently fit each different plate, there is nothing to prevent a user from racking particular size weight plates at a number of different positions on the rack.
In practice, users often put the weight plates back in a haphazard fashion, such that the posts on a rack may from time to time carry a variety of different size weight plates. This not only leads to a disorganized appearance, it may cause problems for those trying to use the weight plates. A user may encounter a problem in which the particular size weight plate he or she needs is buried behind a number of different size plates on that post. In order to obtain the desired plate, the user must remove all of the other weight plates in front of it. Also, the user may find that the weight plates in front of the plate he wishes to use are heavier than those he typically lifts in his workout. If the weights are too heavy for the user, the user could risk injury in trying to remove the heavier weights.
The present invention is directed to a combination of free weight plates and a free weight rack that overcomes these problems associated with traditional free weight racks.
The present invention is directed to a group of free weight plates and a weight rack therefor. In the group of free weight plates of different sizes, each weight plate includes a center bar hole and at least one racking hole. The racking hole may vary in size, shape or placement from one size weight plate to another.
The weight plates will typically be used in conjunction with a special rack system. Therefore, the invention is also directed to the combination of the group of free weight plates and the free weight rack. The combination may include a group of two or more free weight plates of different sizes, in which each plate has a center bar hole and at least one racking hole, wherein the size, shape or placement of the racking hole varies from one size weight plate to another, and a rack for storing the group of plates. The rack includes a set of at least two parallel, substantially horizontal posts corresponding to each different size weight plate in the group. Each set includes a bar hole post, and at least one racking hole post complementary in size, shape and location to the racking hole of a corresponding weight plate.
Weights
The free weight plates of the present invention may be similar in design to traditional weight plates, preferably disk-shaped, and may be provided in the same denominations (2.5, 5, 10, 25, 35 and 45 lbs. plates). The diameter of the weight plates may vary. Preferably, however, the plates may fall within the following ranges: 2.5 lbs.xe2x80x94about 5.5 to 7.5 inches; 5 lbs.xe2x80x94about 7 to 9 inches; 10 lbs.;xe2x80x94about 8 to 11 inches; 25 lbs.xe2x80x94about 10 to 12 inches; 35 lbs.xe2x80x94about 13 to 15 inches; and 45 lbs.xe2x80x94about 16 to 18 inches. The thickness of each weight plate may also vary; however, the 2.5, 5 and 10lbs. weight plates will preferably have a thickness in the range of about 1.0 to 1.5 inches. The 25, 35 and 45 lbs. weight plates will preferably have a thickness in the range of about 0.5 to 1.5 inches.
The weight plates may include a lip around the periphery of one side of the plate (i.e., along the circumference) that allows a user to grip the plate with his/her fingers when carrying and/or racking the weight plates. In alternative embodiments, the weight plates may have one or more gripping holes through which a user""s fingers may be inserted, so that the user can easily grip the weight plate.
Each weight plate should include one bar hole, so that it may be mounted at the end of a free weight bar or on other types of exercise equipment.
The weight bars in most commercial gyms have cylindrical ends all having a standard size (diameter) that complements a standard size (diameter) bar hole in the weight plate. The standard bar hole has a diameter that is approximately 1.9 inches. However, the size of the bar holes in free weight plates, and hence the size of the bar ends, may vary among different weight sets. Particularly, self-contained weight systems sold for home use may not comply with the standard sizing. Accordingly, the bar holes in the free weight plates of the present invention may have diameters in the range of about 0.5 to 2 inches.
In addition to a bar hole, the free weight plates of the present invention include one or more racking holes. Preferably, a racking hole extends through a weight plate in a direction substantially parallel to the bar hole. The characteristics of the racking hole may vary among the different weights (sizes) of one group or set of weight plates (i.e., the sizes may differ among the 45, 35, 25 . . . and 2.5 lbs. weight plates). However, in preferred embodiments of the invention, the racking holes are only provided for weight plates of 10 lbs. or heavier.
The characteristics of the racking holes may differ in any number of ways, including, but not limited to the size, shape or location of the holes. Preferably, the racking holes are circular, and vary in their size and location; however, differently shaped holes, including, at least, elliptical, square and hexagonal holes, may also be used. The shape of the holes may be constant throughout a set of plates, or may vary among the different size plates of one set.
As regards the size of the racking holes, the diameter of the racking holes will preferably be in the range of about 0.5 to 1.75 inches. As regards the placement of the racking holes, that may vary among different weight plates in relation to the placement of the bar hole. Accordingly, weight plates of different sizes may have their racking holes spaced apart from the bar holes at different distances anywhere between the bar hole and the outside edge of the plate. Preferably, the distances between the racking holes and the bar holes (as measured from their centers) will be within the following ranges: 10 lbs.xe2x80x94about 4 to 5.5 inches; 25 lbs.xe2x80x94about 5 to 6 inches; 35 lbs.xe2x80x94about 6.5 to 7.5 inches; and 45 lbs.xe2x80x94about 8 to 9 inches.
Although one racking hole may achieve the benefits of the present invention, in preferred embodiments two or more racking holes are used. Most preferably, more than one racking hole is used in each weight plate. When two racking holes are used in one weight plate, it is preferable that the racking holes be located approximately 180xc2x0 apart from each other on an imaginary circle that is concentric with the bar hole. When more than two racking holes are used, it is preferred that the holes be evenly spaced along an imaginary circle that is concentric with the bar hole. For instance, when three racking holes are used, the holes may be spaced 120xc2x0 apart from adjacent racking holes, and when four holes are used, it is preferable that each racking hole will be located approximately 90xc2x0 apart from the adjacent racking holes. By using two or more racking holes, rather than just one, the weights can be more evenly balanced when mounted on the weight bars.
Rack System
The free weight plates, when not in use, may be stored on the free weight rack of the present invention.
Although many designs for the rack are possible, the rack is preferably a simple metal frame with cylindrical metal bar posts extending therefrom. The frame may include an H-shaped base with a stand extending up from, and perpendicular to, the base. Extending so as to form a T-shape with the stand may be a support rail. In preferred embodiments, a number of support rails, one above the other, may be provided. Preferably, the support rail extends so as to be substantially parallel with the H-shaped base and the ground. The support rail may have a length in the range of about 37 to 42 inches. To support the weight plates, the cylindrical bar posts may extend out from the support rail on one or both sides thereof, so that they are substantially parallel with the ground. The bar posts may be spaced out along the horizontal length of the support rail to correspond to the weight plate diameters. Preferably, the distances may be in the range of about 12 to 14 inches. However, the distances between different posts on one rack may vary depending on the diameters of the weight plates to be mounted on those posts. If more than one support rail is used, it is preferred that the lighter weights be stored on the top support rail.
The frame may be constructed so that each bar post extends from a main support rail at a height from the ground in the range of about 24 to 36 inches. This may allow a user to rack and retrieve weights from the free weight rack without bending down to an awkward position. The diameter of the bar post may be in the range of about 0.5 to 1.75 inches, but may be consistent with the corresponding bar holes. The length of the bar posts is preferably within the range of about 6 to 12 inches, so that they may support a plurality of weight plates.
Each bar post may have associated with it one or more racking posts. The racking posts, which are preferably cylindrical, may extend out from the support rail so as to be substantially parallel with the bar posts. The racking posts associated with different bar posts should have sizes and shapes complementary to the sizes and shapes of the racking holes of the corresponding size weight plates to be mounted on those posts. In addition, the placement of the racking posts in relation to their respective bar posts should match the relative positions of the bar holes and racking holes of the corresponding size weight plates. Accordingly, each set of posts will preferably complement the racking hole(s) and bar hole of one of the different size weight plates, so that the racking post(s) and bar post at that position on the rack can be inserted through the racking hole(s) and bar hole of the complementary weight plate simultaneously.
The sizes and shapes of the racking posts may fall within the same ranges discussed above with respect to the racking hole. Of course, it is preferable that the racking post sizes be slightly smaller than the racking hole sizes, so that the posts may be easily inserted through the holes so that the weights may slide along, and be supported by, the racking posts. It is also preferable that the ends of all of the posts, both bar and racking, be beveled or frusto-conical in shape, to facilitate entry into the holes in the free weight plates.
The racking posts preferably will have lengths, as measured from the support rail to the free end, in the range of about 4 to 10 inches. Preferably, the racking posts will be shorter than the bar posts by a length in the range of about 2 to 4 inches. Thus constructed, a user may align the bar hole and the bar post and then slide the weight plate onto the bar post so that it is supported by the length of the bar post extending past the racking post. The user may then rotate the weight plate on the bar post until the racking post(s) and racking hole(s) align. The user may then slide the weight plate towards the support rail along both (or all) of the posts. In a preferred embodiment, there will be two racking posts to accommodate weight plates having two racking holes. It should be understood, however, that the racking holes may outnumber the racking posts.
Thus constructed, the racking system of the present invention may dictate where on a rack different size weight plates may be racked, thus avoiding the problems associated with traditional free weight racks.